LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues
LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues is the sequel to LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures once again features, albeit abbreviated, adaptations of the first three ''Indiana Jones'' movies in addition to the fourth installment Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and several new features. The game was released on November 17, 2009. Publisher's summary LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues combines the fun and creative construction of LEGO bricks with the wits, daring and non-stop action of one of cinema's most beloved adventure heroes. With a unique, tongue-in-cheek take on all the Indiana Jones films — including for the first time ever Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull — LEGO Indiana Jones 2 follows Dr. Jones' escapades from the jungles of South America to the Peruvian Ruins and beyond. Fans can experience the most authentic LEGO experience yet by designing and building their own levels brick by brick, and by fusing their levels with the ones in the game to create a custom experience. In ''LEGO Indiana Jones 2, everyone can build, battle and brawl their way through their favorite cinematic moments — or create their own.'' Gameplay Breakdown Each movie consisted of five levels, with the exception of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, which was divided into three five level parts. The movies consit two ordinary levels that would require the player to solve complicated puzzles, and would occasionally include a minor boss fight. The movies would also include a level that would have the player defeat a certain number of various enemies to complete the level. The vehicle levels envolved the player using their vehicle to destroy enemy vehicles. The last level of each movie would consist of a major boss battle, where the player would need to defeat the movies' main antagonist, who had either turned into a giant monster (i.e.Dovcnenko is consumed by siafu and turned into a giant ant creature) or comes into control of a similar creature (i.e. Mola Ram uses the Sankara Stones to animate a six-armed statue of Kali). Differences from the film Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indy retreives the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, rather than loose it to René Emile Belloq. *Barranca is is absent from the game. *Marcus Brody gives Indy his mission to find the Ark of the Covenant, not the U.S. Government. *Jock Lindsey flies Indy to Nepal in place of Jones taking a public plane. *Marion Ravenwood is hit by a flying barrel and captured by Arnold Ernst Toht, instead of hiding in one. *The Second Nazi and the Giant Sherpa are absent from the game. *The Monkey Man is absent from the game. *The Cairo Swordsman is not shot, but knocked unconcious with a bannana. *Gobler is absent from the game. *Indy does not fight the German Mechanic on the Flying Wing, but the two are later available for purchase in the hub. *Belloq does not appear until the begining of the desert chase. *Oskar Schomburg is absent from the game. *Belloq is transformed into a lightning monster at the Tabernacle. Temple of Doom *Chen, and Wu Han are absent from the game. *Indiana Jones is not poisioned. *Instead of jumping out of Lao Che's plane in a raft, Indy and the others parachute out. *Instead of being stolen by the Thuggee, the three Sankara Stones are stolen by monkeys, and later stolen by Mola Ram, and his mind controlled slave, Zalim Singh. *Chattar Lal is absent from the game. *Pankot Palace does not lead directly to the temple of Kali, but a secret passage does. *The Mayapore village children are not enslaved by the Thuggee. *The mine car chase does not occur. *Mola Ram uses the Sankara Stones to bring to life a six-armed statue of Kali. *Mola Ram dies when he tries to cross the bridge that collapses under the weight of the statue's head he is holding. *The Chieftain is absent from the game. Last Crusade *Sallah accompanies Indy when trying to retrieve the Cross of Coronado. *Panama Hat does not die, but after his ship sinks, he and a number of sailors take refuge on a nearby island. *Walter Donovan does not tell Indy to find the Holy Grail, but Marcus does. *Kazim is absent from the game. *At Castle Brunwald, Elsa Schneider pulls a lever signaling three soldiers to attack Indy and his father. *There is no motorcycle chase. *Indy and Henry must defeat several guards before stealing the Grail Diary from Elsa. *The zeppelin is drastically smaller. *Indy and Henry escape the zeppelin by parachuting out. *Colonel Ernst Vogel does not appear until the tank scene. *Donovan does not shoot Henry, but Henry is beaten into submission by Elsa. *After drinking from the wrong grail, Donovan becomes a tornado monster. *Indy does not recover the real grail, because the temple is destroyed by the tornado monster. *Elsa does not die, instead she re-allies with Indy. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *After being betrayed by Mac, Indy recieves help from a Janitor working at Hangar 51. *Paul Smith is absent from the game. *Indy is not rescued by the U.S. government, instead he crashes into Stanforth's car right back in Connecticut . *The Russian agents' car crashes through the diner. *On the way to Peru, Indy and Mutt Williams' train is attacked by another train with a crane on top of it. *After Indy and Mutt find the Crystal Skull of Akator, it stolen from them by the Cemetary Warrior King. *Indy and Mutt are not captured by Mac, but find the Russian camp on their own. *There is never a sword fight between Mutt and Irina Spalko. *The siafu come together to form a giant creature. *Indy, and the others must build the Duck out of pieces found at a Russian outpost. *Harold Oxley is kidnapped by the Ugha King, who wears blue face paint, a headdress, and uses a golden staff. *Spalko is transformed into an interdimensional being with the ability to levitate large rocks. *At the Peruvian campsite, Mac re-allies with Indy and no longer has any loyalty to Irina Spalko and her men. *Mac is not sucked into the portal, nor present in the temple itself. *Irina Spalko is the only Russian in the temple, meaning the last of the Russian soldiers were defeated during the waterfall chase. *The Soviet Driver is absent from the game. *The interdemensional beings are never shown with skin . Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Harold Oxley *Mutt Williams *Marion Ravenwood *Short Round *René Emile Belloq *Willie Scott *Marcus Brody *Henry Walton Jones, Sr. *Irina Spalko *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Elsa Schneider *Lao Che *Librarian *Ernst Vogel *Panama Hat *Antonin Dovchenko *Charles Stanforth *Taylor *Marhan *Grail Knight *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Han Solo *Interdimensional Being *Janitor *George McHale *Robert Ross *German Mechanic *María *Arnold Ernst Toht *Zalim Singh *Sultan Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark Raven Rescue After retreiving the Golden Idol, Indiana Jones and his pilot Jock are given their next assignment by Marcus Brody: to find the Ark of the Covenent. Marcus tells Indiana that in order to find the Ark, he needs the headpiece to the Staff of Ra, which is currently in the hands of Marion Ravenwood. Jock flies Indy to Nepal, but their plane crashes when a Sherpa runway worker is distracted by a bee. While Jock repairs the plane, Indiana prepares to retrieve the headpiece from Marion. Indiana enters Marion's tavern "The Raven", and the two negotiate. They are distracted by the shadow of what appears to be yeti, but it is mearly two Sherpas standing on eachother's shoulders. While Indiana and Marion are distracted, a secret agent named Toht, who is also in the race to find the Ark, snatches away the headpiece. As the sun shines through one of the tavern's windows, a light beam projects through the headpiece, killing the two Sherpa, and nearly taking out Marion as well. Fortunetley, Indiana and Marion manage to reflect the light beam back at Toht. Marion gets the headpiece back, at she and Indiana escape the bar before it collapses from a fire started in the scuffle. Market Maheym Indiana and Marion travel, by foot, to Cairo where they seek help from Indiana's freind Sallah, whom they wish to recruit into the search for the Ark. They meet up with Sallah in the market, where Toht is waiting for them. While distracted by a monkey, Marion is snatched up by Toht's goons. Indiana and Sallah then fight off Cairo bandits, Toht's soldiers, and rogue swordsmen in an attempt to help Marion, but ultimately fail. Map Room Mystery Disguised as two lowley diggers, Indiana and Sallah manage to sneak into an enemy dig site, where they assemple the Staff of Ra, using the headpiece, a broom, and piece of treasure found in an acient tomb. Using the staff, they open a secret passge in the tomb, to find the ark's final resting place, The Well of Souls. After Indiana locates the ark, Sallah is kidnapped by, Toht and the Ark is stolen. Marion is then dropped into the Well of Souls with Indiana. Fortunetely, the two of them use a statue to make a hole in the wall, and escape. After the Ark After, literally knocking two of Toht's thugs of their high horses, Indiana sees Toht's superior, a rival archeologist named Belloq, load the Ark onto a truck. Indiana dispatches of several of Belloq's jeeps and caravans, until finally taking over the truck carrying the Ark. Indiana then runs Belloq's staff car off the road. Indiana has the Ark loaded onto a the ''Bantu Wind, ''a freighter captained by Simon Katanga and his band of pirates. But, the ship is cut off by Belloq's U-boat, who forces the ship to a small island. Belloq Battle Dressed in traditional robes, Belloq, along with Toht and another villain named Colonel Dietrich prepare to open the Ark. Indiana, who is disguised as one of Belloq's soldiers, and Marion look on, ready to strike. Belloq opens the Ark, but is somewhat dissapointed when a disco ball comes out. Music starts to play, and all the soldiers can't help dancing. However, while the soldiers are distracted dancing, the true power of the Ark is unleashed, and Belloq is overwhelmed by a lightning monster. The lightning beast shoots out beams of light, killing Toht and several soldiers, as well as sending Dietrich flying. Using various macheines on the island, Indiana and Marion project the monster's power back at itself, and in the process, killing Belloq. Temple of Doom Lao Chase On his next mission, Indiana Jones travels to Club Obi Wan in Shanghai to retreive a diamond known as the Peacock's Eye, from infamous Chinese mobster, Lao Che. But, the plan goes awrye when Indiana and a world renown dancer performong at the club, Willie Scott are chased out of the club by Lao Che's son and liutenant, Kao Kan. On the streets below, Willie is snatched up by one of Lao's thugs. Indiana and his young sidekick Short Round, pursue the criminal, and wreck Lao Che's car along the way. The goon attempts to make a get away in his boss' plane, but knocked out of the craft, as Indiana, Willie, and Short Round escape. The plane crashes into a mountain, but Indiana, Willie, Shortround make an escape just in time. Monkey Maheym The unlikley trio stumble on to an Indiana villaige, where the villaige's elder tells them that the villaige's scred Sankara Stones, that bring good fortune to the villiage, where stolen. Indiana assumes that the Sankara Stones where taken to Pankot Palace, but is corrected by the elder who tells the heroes that the stones where stolen by monkeys instead. Using bananas, Indiana, Willie, and Short Round trick the monkeys into giving up the sacred stones. But while no one is looking, a tall figure whereing a Thuggee headdress, and a smaller figure whereing a turbin and carrying a sword steal the Sankara Stones from their altar. Indiana and the others, try to go after them by jumping on an elphant, and using a palm tree as a catapault, but end up hurling the elephant into the sky. Malice at the Palace After fighting off several members of the Thuggee cult, Indiana, Willie, and Short Round track the villains to Pankot Palace where they meet up back up with the mysterious theives, Thugge high preist, Mola Ram, and his mind controlled slvave, the young mahurajah of Pankot. Indiana, Willie, and Short Round, fight their way through the mahurajah's body guards, Mola Ram's personal army of assasains, and Thuggee followers. Temple Tantrum Indiana, Willie, and Short Round follow Mola Ram, and the mahurajah to an ancient Thuggee temple below the palace and make a final attempt to get back the Sankara stones. But, Mola Ram makes an escape with the stones through a secret passage, and the mahurajah is left to fend for himself. the mahurajah hurls bottles of the Black Sleep, Mola Ram's Tuggee mind control potion, at the heroes but is usuccesful. Indiana, and the others knock the mahurajah into a pit of fire, releasing him from Mola Ram's spell. However, with the combined power of the Snkara Stones, and the Thuggee Black Sleep, Mola Ram reanimates an enormous statue of the Thuggee god, Kali. Indiana and his freinds are frightened, but are sved thanks to the mahurajah, who lures Kali out of the temple using a fried chicken leg. The mahurajah hurls the leg over a cliff, and Kali follows, leaving Mola Ram behind. Mola Rampage Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the mahurajah corner Mola Ram, in a final confrontation with the Thuggee high preist. But just when Indiana thinks he's won, Kali appears once again, frightening away Willie, and the mahurajah. Mola Ram climbs back on the monster, leaving Indiana and Short Round to fight the beast. Short Round discovers a secret passage in the statue's toe, leading up to Mola Ram. Using the secret passage, Short Round knocks Mola Ram off Kali, and using his whip, Indiana yanks off the creature's arms. Then, Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the mahurajah, make an escape with the Sankara Stones, across a bridge. But Mola Ram hasn't given up yet. He picks up the beast's head, and in a futile attempt to attack Jones, crosses the bridge. But the bridge collapses under the weight of the statue head, and Mola Ram falls to his death. Unfortunetley, the elephant that had been hurled into the sky earlier, lands on Indiana, Willie, Short Round, and the mahurajah, just as they are about to return to the villaige. Last Crusade Cornado Caper Off the Portugal Coast, Indiana Jones and Salllah sneak aboard the SS Cornado, a ship owned by a shady businessman that wore a panama hat, that had come into possesion os the Cross of Cornado, a religous artifact that Indiana had been looking for since he was a boy. Indiana's mission is to find the panama hat man, and retreive the cross. But before they can find the panama hat man, Indiana and Sallah are confronted by several of his sailors. After defeating the wrench-weilding sailors, Inidana and Sallah meet up with the panama hat man who draws a machine gun on them. Indiana manages to trigger the ship's horn, which sends the panama hat man flying. The panama hat man drops the cross, and Indiana grabs it. The panama hat man lands near a box of dynamite, and begins to hurl the explosives at Indiana. Unfortunetly, a stray stick of dynamite sinks the ship, shortly after, Indiana and Sallah save themselves by jumping off. Marcus Brody then arrives in a gondola to inform Indiana of his latest assignment: to locate the Holy Grail. Indiana is also told that his father, Henry Jones Sr, has gone missing. From their, Indiana swims to Venice where he meets up with Henry's colleague, Dr. Elsa Schneider. Brumwald Blaze By foot, Indiana and Elsa travel from Venice to the German/Austrian border where they go to Castle Brumwald, where they are led to believe that Henry is being held. After triggering the castle's draw bridge, Indiana and Elsa, find Henry playing golg in the castle's dining room. Henry then shows Indiana his Grail Diary, a book written by Henry full of information about the grail, complete with a map to the Grail Temple. But Indiana, and his father are quickly betrayed by Elsa who signals several German soldiers to capture the two. Elsa then turns over the grail diary American business man, and collecter of fine antuiques, Walter Donovan, who is also in search of the grail. Indiana and Henry aretied up, and nearly burned alive when a candle on the dining room table is knocked over. Indiana and his father find a secret passage, and escape the castle. Hoping they can still catch up with Donovan and Elsa, Indiana and Henry rush ou of the castle, only to see the villains escape. Berlin Brawl Disguised as a German soldier, Indiana and Henry travel from Castle Brumwald to Berlin on a German motorbike, shortly after dispatching several of Donovan's soldiers. Indiana and Henry catch up with Elsa at a German book burning ceremony. But even in his disguise, Elsa recognizes Indiana and orders her soldiers to attack him. During the struggle, a brawl breaks out between the German soldiers and Berlin citizens. In the chaos, Indiana snatches the Grail diary away from Elsa, and makes a clean getaway in the motorbike. Indiana and Henry then board a german zepplin for Hatay. The pilots soon realize Indiana and his father are on board and turn the zepplin around. Indiana and Henry jump out, and meet up with Sallah in Iskenderun. Unfortunetely, a tank courtosy of the King of Hatay, snatches up Henry, but quickly crashes into a small bulding. Cannon Canyon Indiana and Salllah mount two horses in pursuit of the Hatay King's tank, which is being piloted by Donovan's liutenant, Colonel Vogel. They travel through the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, barley avoiding shots from the tank's massive gun. After hijacking one of Vogel's militery vehicles, Indiana and Sallah dispatch of several German jeeps and trucks. Indiana then severely damages Vogel's tank, by using a small mine-dropping jeep. Indiana rescues Henry from the tank, shortly before the tank loses control and flies off a cliff, taking Vogel with it. Trial and Terror With the last of the Germans disposed of, Indiana, Henry, and Sallah find the Grail Temple, only to find Donovan and Elsa waiting for them. Henry is subdued by Elsa, and Indiana and Sallah chase Donovan into the temple. Indiana and Sallah escape various traps in the temple, including collapsing platforms, spining razor blades, bottomless pits, and falling statues. They also just barely avoid a few well-placed shots from Donovan's pistol. Then, Indiana, Sallah, and Donovan find themselves in a chamber full of imposter grails. Donovan then attempts to find which of the identical chalices is the real grail, but chooses poorly. The false grail has dramatic effects on Donovan, horribly disfiguring him, and sweeping him up in a whirlwind. Donovan is finally defeated when Indiana grabs a bazooka, and fires at the villain. The temple collapses, and Indiana and Sallah emerge unsuccesful. They soon find Elsa and Henry have now settled their differences, and were playing golf while Indiana and Sallah where fighting for their lives. With Donovan defeated, the heroes drive off in a jeep. External links *Official site *Press release at TheRaider.net Category:Computer and Video Games